Satu per Enam
by Voyne
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang gadis mahasiswi kedokter menjalin hubungan dengan seorang aktor, vokalis sekaligus gitaris dari sebuah band terkenal? "kau perlu tau, kami tidak bersandiwara! Kami mengabdi mempertaruhkan hidup untuk semua pasien yang membutuhkan kami! Dan itu bukan sandiwara seperti yang bisa kau laukukan di drama!"


1/6

.

.

.

.

 **SasuSaku fanfict by Juventine Cesa**

 **Inspired : 1/6 by kak Flazia**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, DLDR**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa jadinya jika seorang gadis mahasiswi kedokter menjalin hubungan dengan seorang aktor, vokalis sekaligus gitaris dari sebuah band terkenal?**

" **kau perlu tau, kami tidak bersandiwara! Kami mengabdi mempertaruhkan hidup untuk semua pasien yang membutuhkan kami! Dan itu bukan sandiwara seperti yang bisa kau laukukan di drama!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue : Unknown Number**

 **Sasu**

"Ya, halo?" sapaku saat ponselku berbunyi.

"Halo?" aku bertanya lagi saat disana tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"..."

Aku mendesah lalu menutup flap ponsel dengan kasar. Siapa sih yang iseng (lagi-lagi) menelponku sepagi ini? Adakah orang jahil yang bernafsu saat jam masih menunjukan pukul tiga pagi? Aku yakin, aku sedang tidak terlibat utang dengan siapa pun, lagi pula tidak ada debt collector yang berminat meneror pada pukul tiga pagi.

Selalu saja begini. Selalu saja.

Tentu aku menambahkan 'lagi-lagi' di dalam tanda kurung. Karena ini terjadi tidak hanya sekali, tetapi puluhan kali! Bahkan sedikit lagi deringan telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal itu, rekornya berubah menjadi ratusan kali. Yang benar saja, orang ini kenapa sih? Dia─yang aku tidak tahu siapa─sering menghubungi nomorku dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, lalu beberapa detik kemudian panggilan ditutup. Atau kalau aku kesal, akulah orang yang akan menutup panggilan lebih dulu.

Aku tidak tahu ini adalah orang yang sama atau bukan, yang jelas nomornya selalu berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

"Ini, oneechan," kataku sambil mengembalikan ponsel Ami oneechan.

"Kau baru saja menelpon?" tanyanya ketika menerma ponselnya kembali lalu mulai memoleskan krim malam ke wajahnya lagi.

"Ya. Hanya sebentar kok, lagi pula sekarang 'kan jam gratis menelpon," kataku lalu naik ke ranjang oneechan.

"Siapa yang kau telpon? Ino?"

Aku menggeleng. Onnechan mengernyit, bisa kulihat dari bayangannya yang terpantul di kaca besar meja rias.

"Kalau begitu orang 'asing' itu lagi? Sak?" tanya oneechan, berpaling padaku.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak punya banyak teman. Yang dekat denganmu hanya Ino. Jadi kalau kau tak menelpon Ino, berarti kau menelpon 'dia'. Huu, dasar cinta remaja!"

Aku tersenyum. Ya, aku memang sering menelpon orang itu. Namanya Sasu. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, dan tidak tahu akun media sosialnya, aku benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menelponnya? Itu karna aku suka suaranya. Itu saja. Hanya itu.

"Oh iya, oneechan. Kalau nanti Sasu menelpon balik, langsung matikan saja ya panggilannya,"tambahku.

Tiba-tiba ponsel oneechan benar-benar berbunyi dan itu dari Sasu

"Kumohooooon oneechaaaaan!" pintaku memohon-mohon, akan jadi gawat sekali kalau Sasu menemukanku!

Ami oneechan mendesah sebelum menekan tombol merah di ponsel, "Aku tidak percaya aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Kau tahu tidak sih lama-lama tindakan ini sama saja dengan tindakan kriminal?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasu**

Ponselku berbunyi. Kulrik sebentar dan disana tertera nomor yang tidak dikenal lagi. Aku menghela napas berat lalu melemparkan ponsel ke dalam tas. Selalu saja ada nomor asing. Bukannya aku merasa terganggu, hanya saja aku jadi terlalu penasaran. Orang ini tidak pernah berkata sehuruf pun di telepon. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia selalu menelponku? Dari mana dia dapat nomorku?

Dan lagi, ini membuatku sedikit curiga. Jangan-jangan orang ini bukan orang baik? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku sebenarnya?

"SASUKE!" teriak Suigetsu saat masuk ke ruang aula.

Dia melemparkan tas ke lantai dan mendekatiku dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau! Bisahkah kau pedulikan ponselmu sebentar saja? Aku hampir mati mencarimu! Dan kutelpon saja kau tak menghiraukan? Ponselmu dimakan anjing? Hah?" tanyanya marah.

"Ponselku berbunyi. Bukan kau, tapi nomor asing," jawabku sambil mengembalikan bola basket ke gudang aula.

"Itu aku bodoh! Aku baru saja mengganti nomor! Simpan sekarang agar lain kali kau tidak mencampakan panggilanku lagi!" balas Suigetsu kesal.

Aku tersenyum. Ha! Temanku yang satu ini memang paling tidak bisa bersabar. Aku segera mengambil ponsel dari tas lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

"Maaf. Aku hanya berpikir itu bukan kau, tapi orang asing," kataku padanya.

"Jadi, kau akan terus mengabaikan nomor asing? Kalau itu penting bagaimana? Kau tidak punya nomor rumah sakit, kan? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari rumah sakit menelpon karena adikmu sedang koma dan kau tetap tidak memedulikan panggilan itu hanya karna nomor rumah sakit tidak tersimpan di kontakmu?"

Aku tersenyum. Terheran-heran melihat Suigetsu bicara nyaris tanpa bernapas.

"Sebagai pria, kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau ini logore ya?" tanyaku.

Suigetsu tertawa bangga. "Kau lupa ya apa jabatanku disekolah ini? Memangnya aku bisa apa selain berbicara?"

Ah ya, Sui adalah ketua klub debat tahun lalu, tapi dia kan sudah pensiun, jadi harusnya dia berhenti banyak bicara.

"WOI SUIGETSU!" teriak seseorang

Kami berdua menoleh kebelakang dan bisa kulihat geng Pein berlari ke arah kami.

"Aaaah, sial! Kenapa kita harus berjalan lewat klub balet sih?!" protes Sui.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai adiknya Pein. Dan parahnya Pein tahu," kata Sui.

Apa?! Aku tahu kalau Himeka adalah adik perempuan Pein. Agak aneh memang, adik berandal seperti Pein malah bermain balet. Kedua kakak beradik ini memang berbeda 180 derajat.

Sui memang bodoh! Setidaknya kalau dia nekat mendekati Himeka, Pein tidak boleh tahu. Kalau begini sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

BUG! Anak buah Pein berhasil menangkap Sui dan segera membubuhi satu tonjokan di perut Sui.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Himeka, tolol! Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menyukai adikku!" bentak Pein.

Belum puas Sui babap belur, Pein masih menambahkan tendangan ke perut dan sukes terkapar.

"Hentikan...," suruhku.

Pein menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ada di sini, Sas? Kau ada di pihak Sui?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka caramu menghajar orang lemah," ucapku.

"Hei! Kurang ajar kau Sas!" protes Sui, tidak suka perkataanku barusan.

Hh, diam saja, Bodoh! Masih sempat-sempatnya dia membantah.

"Baiklah. Hajar Sasuke juga!" suruh Pein.

Sebelum anak buah Pein meninju ke arahku, aku berlari ke arah mereka lebih dulu dan segera menonjok mereka. Sebenarnya ini tidak adil. Anak buah Pein ada empat orang dan aku hanya sendiri. Sui jelas tidak masuk hitungan, untuk berdiri saja ia sudah tidak mampu. Aku heran kenapa laki-laki lemah seperti dia berani taksir pada Himeka. Aku heran kenapa laki-laki ini berani selingkuh mungkin, karena setahuku Sui kan sudah punya kekasih.

"Kalau berani, kau sendiri yang melawanku!" seruku pada Pein.

Tanpa intro lagi, Pein segera menendang perutku.

Aku mundur sedikit dan kuakui, rasanya memang lumayan sakit. Sebelum jarak Pein lebih jauh lagi, aku membalas menendang perutnya.

Pein berhasil terkapar. Dibantu anak buahnya, Pein beerusaha berdiri. Dia akan melawan lagi ketika ponsel ku berbunyi.

"TIME OUT!" seruku lalu segera mencari dimana ponselku berada.

"Time out? Kau pikir inni basket?" Tanya Pein tidak percaya.

Ah, ini dia ponselku. Dari nomor tidak dikenal lagi.

"Halo?" sapaku.

BUG! Aku memukul perut salah satu anak buah Pein─dengan sikuku─yang menyerangku dari belakang.

"Sudah ku bilan time out! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menerima telepon?! Jangan berani-berani menyerangku sekarang!" bentakku.

Pein melongo. Wajahnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Halo? Halo siapa ini?" tanyaku pada ponsel.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Hhh, setidaknya bicaralah padaku!

"Aku tidak percaya kau berhenti berkelahi hanya karna ada telepon! Dasar kau─"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI BERKELAHI!"

Jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya ketika kudengar suara bergaung Iruka Sensei. Aduh, kami akan terkena masalah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ino Yamanaka saat aku berhenti berjalan dan kegirangan menemukan telpon umum warna hijau.

"Sak, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi saat aku masuk ke dalam kotak telepon umum dan memasukan koin.

"Sakura! Kita harus ketempat les sekarang juga! Hari ini kan penilaian biola! Kenapa kau malah menelpon?" protes Ino.

Aku memutar nomor yang sudah sangat kuhafal dan mengabaikan Ino.

"Sak! Kita ada penampilan! Kalau kit─"

Aku menutup mulut Ino dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kananku memegang gagang telepon.

"Halo?" sapanya.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Ya Tuhan, suara berat Sasu bisa ku dengar sekarang!

"Halo? Siapa ini?"

Aku diam dan memejamkan mata, benar-benar merasakan dia ada di dekatku dan melupakan keadaan Ino yang sudah mengamuk.

Lalu aku mendengar suara 'duk-duk-duk', seperti suara bola basket.

"Hhh... bisakah kau tidak memantulkan bola sekarang? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara orang yang menelpon!" kata laki-laki itu.

Ya Tuhan! Dia menungguku bicara!

Aku segera menutup panggilan dengan brutal. Ya ampun, aku takut sekali! Aku takut sekali dia mendengar sesuatu. Pokoknya jangan sampai terjadi!

Aku segera menarik lengan Ino dan berlari menuju tempat les.

"Nah, bagus sekali! Tadi kau sempat menelpon dan sekarang kau sadar kalau waktu kita tidak banyak," sindir Ino.

"Ino!, kau tidak mengerti. Aku harus dengar suaranya! Aku gugup sekali karena penilaian nanti. Kalau mendengar suaranya sebentar saja, aku jadi punya sedikit keberanian," kataku membela diri.

Ino tertawa pasrah, sudah lelah menasihatiku.

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia orang asing, Saku. Kau tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Aku cukup tahu. Namanya Sasu. Dia sekolah di SMU Saitama. Dan dia ikut klub basket... mungkin," tadi aku mendengar suara bola basket di dribble.

Ino mendesah lelah lalu menonyor kepalaku.

"Hhh... terserahlah. Pokoknya aku sudah bilang padamu. Dan kalau kita nanti benar-benar terlambat, kau yang akan menjelaskan pada sensei!" ucap Ino berlari mendahuluiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasu**

"Ya Tuhan, siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Halo?!" ucapku kesal.

Tut... tut... tut...

"Hhh..." Aku segera menutup flap ponsel.

Siapa orang ini? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Tapi yah... setidaknya sekaramg aku tahu orang ini bukan orang jahat. karena kalau dia pembunuh, atau semacamnya, hari ini keluargaku pasti sudah datang ke acara pemakamanku.

Dia pasti perempuan. Ya, dia pasti perempuan. Tidak ada laki-laki yang terlalu takut untuk bilang 'halo' saat menelpon.

"Orang itu lagi?" tanya Sui sambil menutup majalah olahraga.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Kau tahu nomornya berbeda lagi kali ini."

"Kalau kau sudah tau itu dia, langsung tutup saja telponnya. Tidak perl mengulang kata halo lebih dari tiga kali," saran Sui.

Aku menyalakan komputer sambil melihat layar ponsel.

"Begini, masalahnya aku masih penasaran siapa orang ini."

"Nah kalau penasaran, tanya saja. Telepon baalik atau kirimi dia SMS,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, nomornya selalu berubah. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu nomor dia yang sebenarnya?"

Seharusnya dari awal aku menympan nomor tidak dikenal itu di kontak, agar aku dapat petunjuk lebih banyak. Nomor pertama yang dia gunakan untuk menghubungiku pasti adalah nomornya yang asli.

"Lagi pula aku sudah pernah menelponnya balik...," tambahku.

Sui berubah antusias. "Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Orang ini bilang aku salah sambung. Setiap aku mencoba menelpon balik, orang yang mengatakan aku salah sambung selalu orang yang berbeda. Menurut analisiku, orang ini meminjam ponsel orang untuk menelponku. Hmm... bagaimana ini... kalau sudah begini, jadi sulit sekali..."

"Lalu kau akan tetap mencari orang ini? Astaga, Sas. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan! Kau ini memang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

"...keras kepala! Sak, kau memang keras kepala! Aku tidak percaya kau mencintai suara laki-laki asing! Ayolah, Sakura... kembalilah ke dunia nyata!" kata Ino, ternyata dugaanku tentang dia bosan menasehatiku itu salah.

"Ino, mengertilah sedikit. Mungkin saja kami berjodoh. Awalan nama kami sama. Sama-sama berawal dari huruf S," candaku.

"Lalu anakmu mau kau namai dengan awalan huruf S? Demi Tuhan, Sak! Memangnya Justin Bieber bisa menikah dengan Justin Timberlake hanya karna nama mereka sama dan diawali huruf J?"

Aku terkekeh. Itu kan berbeda. Setidaknya aku tahu Sasu itu laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Justin Bieber dan Justin Timberlake jelas tidak bisa masuk hitungan, mereka sama-sama pria.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu sedikit pun. Kau ini malah seperti peneror baginya. Kau sudah pinjam ponsel siapa saja untuk menelponnya?"

Aku tersenyum pada Ino. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur menyukai suara Sasu. Ini semua berasal dari poster konser itu. Semuanya berawal dari poster yang tertempel di dekat meja belajarku. Poster yang kuambil diam-diam dari dinding pagar sekolahku.

Beberapa bulan lalu, keluargaku pindah dari Otogakure ke Konoha karena tou-san ditugaskan di kota ini sebagai teknisi pesawat. Meski aku sudah mengikuti beberapa training penyesuaian budaya Konoha, aku khawatir tidak bisa akrab dengan teman-teman baruku, tetapi ternyata aku salah. Bahkan sebagai awalan, teman-teman mengajaku untuk melihat sebuah konser. Aku sangat menyukai konser itu, konser amal yang diadakan oleh SMU favorit Saitama. Aku dan Ino bahkan rela datang dari (lumayan) jauh hanya untuk melihat konser amal itu. Konsernya memang seru sekali, jadi sangat sepadan dengan pengorbanan kami.

Ino tahu apa yang sedang kupandangi, jadi dia mendekati poster itu.

"Semua karna ini kan?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk kolom di kanan bawah poster.

' _for more information: Sasu(08012795910)_ '

Ya. Memang karna iitu. Aku suka konsernya. Contact person yang tersedia tidak menyantumkan alamat email─seperti yang bisa dilakukan di Konoha, mereka malah memberikan nomor ponsel. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin tanya lebih lanjut tentang konser itu, jadi aku menghubungi Sasu. Tapi setelah aku mendengar suara laki-laki─suara Sasu─jantungku benar-benar tidak beres dan aku bahkan tidak bisa berusaha mengatakan 'halo'. Dan entah kenapa aku selalu menjadi senang kalau sudah mendengar suaranya. Hanya suaranya. Cukup itu saja.

"Kita terlambat ujian karena kau menelponnya." Kata Ino mengungkit.

"Setidaknya sensei bilang permainan biola kita baik."

"Permainanmu tepatnya. Aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau aku sedang terburu-buru," keluh Ino.

Aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya dari belakang, mencoba merajuk dan minta maaf pada sahabatku.

"Gomen, Ino. Gomeeeen," ucapku tulus.

Ino menghela nafas. "Entah the power of Sasu's voice itu benar atau tidak, permainan biolamu tadi memang mengesankan. Tapi Saku, kalau kau memang menyukainnya, jawablah sapaannya. Kau bahkan belum pernah membalas mengatakan halo..."

Kami terdiam. Ino benar, aku belum pernah mengatakan halo.

"Ah, sudahlah... kau ingin langsung tidur atau tidak? Aku sudah mengantuk, aku akan pergi tidur sekarang ya. Oyasuminasai..."

Karena malam ini malam minggu, Ino menginap dirumahku. Kami sering melakukan acara menginap seperti ini, terutama kalau sedang tidak ada tugas sekolah. Hari ini sedang tidak ada tugas, tapi orang tua Ino sedang menjenguk saudara di Okinawa, jadi Ino datang kemari dari pada sendirian di rumah.

Aku kembali ke meja belajar ketika Ino naik ke tempat tidur.

Aku memandang kerats HVS di hadapanku. Entah ini sudah HVS lembar keberapa yang kulemparkan ke tempat sampah. Aku benar-benar tidak punya ide untuk mengikuti lomba essay yang diadakan oleh Ichi Medical University padahal deadline-nya besok pagi. Kalau aku menang, aku bisa mendapat tiket tour sehari ke kampus tersebut. Aku memang masi siswi SMU tingkat pertama, tapi aku sudah yakin menentukan tujuan universitasku nanti. Sudah kutetapkan aku ingin belajar menjadi dokter di sana.

Aku mengambil formulir lomba essay yang kuselipkan di buku Biologi dan memutuskan untuk mengisinya dulu.

Saat aku menulis namaku sendiri, aku berhenti. Sakura. Saku. Ya, bagaimana kalau aku mendengar suara Sasu dulu? Aku pasti akan punya banyak ide setelah itu. Ino menyarankan aku untuk merekam suara Sasu, agar aku tidak bolak-balik menelponnya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tiap aku menelponnya, nada suaranya selalu berbeda. Aku jadi bisa menebak dia sedang merasakan apa.

Jadi, aku berniat meminjam ponsel Ino sebentar.

"Ino, pinjam ponsel dong," kataku, mengganggu tidurnya yang baru saja dimulai. Sambil setengah tidur, Ino memarahiku karena berani membangunkannya dan menyuruku mengambil ponsel sendiri di tas miliknya. Lalu dia tidur lagi.

Aku terkekeh lalu merogoh tas Ino. Disana ada ponsel Blackberry. Lho? Ponsel Ino bukan Blackberry kan? Aku menekan tombol dan layar menyala. Di sana ada foto Ino bersama kekasihnya. Ah, aku mengerti. Rupanya mereka berdua sedang bertukar ponsel.

"Ino, benar tidak apa-apa aku memakai ini?" tanyaku.

"Hoaaammmhmm, iya iya. Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini ponsel itu jadi miliku. Sana cepat telepon!" kata Ino lalu memejamkan mata lagi.

Biasanya aku meminjam ponsel 'kakak-kakak'ku. Rumahku adalah bangunan penginapan. Jadi, di rumah ini ada banyak sekali penghuni. Ada mahasiswa, ada pegawai kantoran, ada bibi yang tinggal bertahun-tahun di salah satu bangunan di sini, pokoknya ada banyak sekali. Kami sangat dekat. Mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri tidak peduli seberapa berbedanya kami.

Kadang aku meminjam ponsel mereka, jadi ini membuatku lebih mudah menelpon Sasu dengan nomor yang berbeda. Lagi pula mereka tidak pernah keberatan karena toh aku tidak akan bicara lama-lama di telpon.

"Halo? Siapa ini?"

Aku tercengang. Yang mengangkat telpon bukan Sasu, tapi seorang gadis. Siapa? Apa kekasihnya? Biasanya yang mengangkat telepon orang lain kan orang terdekatnya, lagi pula ini malam minggu dan ini malam hari. Ini jelas bukan ibunnya, suaranya terdengar seperti gadis sebayaku.

"Halo?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Aduh, jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ternyata Sasu sudah mempunyai kekasih? Berhenti berharap menemukannya? Haruskah aku...

"Ada yang bisa kusampaikan? Aku─"

"Hai...," jawabku, memotong ucapan gadis itu.

Tut... tut... tut...

Aku memutuskan sambungan. Ya ampun, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku sempat menganggap bahwa mungkin Sasu adalah jodohku sementara aku tidak terpikir dia mungkin saja punya seseorang dalam hidupnya? Suara Sasu. Suara itu sama sekali bukan milikku... ada orang lain yang memilikinya...

Jadi... jadi, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hallo minna! Cesa kembali lagi, maafkan aku tidak melanjutkan Playboy's tale dan malah membuat FF baru. Aku merasa FF Playboy's tale sedikit melenceng. Mungkin akan aku hapus dan aku akan membetulkan nya di lain waktu.

Silahkan memberi saran, komentar, ataupun flame.

Sekali lagi, saya membuat FF ini berdasarkan Novel karangan kak Flazia. Bila ada yang mengatakan saya plagiat dan sebagainya, maaf tapi anda mungkin sedikit bodoh.

Oh ya maafkan tentang Chara Sasuke yang OOC banget wkwk. Bosen ih kalau Sasuke sok cool mulu. Sasuke kan juga enggak diem banget kalau udah sama temen-temen deketnya, walau nada bicaranya dingin kek gunung es+es batu di kutub utara dan selatan wkwkwk.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya

Bye~

Juventine Cesa

23-08-2015


End file.
